Es posible que despues de tanto te siga amando?
by sasusaku 4e
Summary: sakura está en una misión y se topa con la persona menos esperada, la amenaza que si no va con el dañara a cualquier persona importante para ella ¿que hara sakura y para que la quiere EL?¿ambos se daran cuenta de lo que sienten? leanla les encantara!
1. El inicio de Todo

Era una mañana como cualquier otar un poco fria y nublada en la aldea de konoha, una pelirrosa iba caminando junto a sus compañeros de equipo naruto y sai hacia la oficin de Tsunade, ya que esta los había llamado para una misión y que era preferible que llegaran temprano.  
TOC TOC  
Tsunade:pasen..  
Sakura y su equipo pasaron a un habitación ni tan grande ni tan pequeña con muchos papeles desordenados, en medio de esta sala se enconraba una mujer de cabellera larga rubia amarrada en 2 coletas bajas, ojos de color miel.  
Sakura: para que nos queria ver tsunade sama?  
Tsunade: ok equipo kakashi, su misión se trata de entregar este pergamino al raikage del país del rayo. Este pergamino contiene información muy valiosa y no duden que no habran ladrones que intentaran robarla, asi que su misión es de rango s.  
Naruto: es en serio vieja siii! por fin una misión de verdad, ahora si podre mostrar mis...PUM! ( sale volando por la ventana)  
Tsunade: Bakaa! te he dicho mil veces que no soy vieja ( dijo esta con una pequeña vena en la frente)  
Sakura: etto tsunade sama, a que hora hay que salir mañana?  
Tsunade: (ya mas calmada) mañana en la mañana en la entrada de la aldea, yo se los enytregaré ahí, pero tienen que estar puntuales  
sakura y sai: hai  
Tsunade: pueden retirarse  
Ambos sale en busca de naruto  
, usted cree que este bien enviarlos alla, usted sabe que...  
Tsunade:lo se shizune, pero algo me dice que no va a pasar nada *eso espero*  
Los 2 (sai y sakura) fueron a sacara naruto de los baños termales de mujeres en donde habia caido y había salido muy lastimado con algunos baldes rotos  
Sakura: Espero que aprendas tu lección naruto (dijo esta mientras le curaba un poco)  
Naruto: Por supuesto, sakura-chan  
Sakura: Bueno ya esta, recuerden mañana temprano en las puesrtas de la aldea, lleven bastante ropa que el viaje dura 1 semana.  
Sai y Naruto: hai  
Sakura:bien, nos vemos  
Los 3 partieron en direcciones diferentes hacia sus casas sin saber lo que le iba pasar a cierta chica en el viaje...

A la mañana siguiente ya estabn sakura y sai parados en frente de la entrada de Konoha esperando a Naruto. Ya habia pasado más de media hora y el rubio no daba señales de vida y ambas ( Sakura y Tsunade) estaban con una venita en la cabeza.  
De pronto se logra ver a lo lejos como el rubio venia caminando como si hubiera oasado nada.  
Naruto: Ohayo ( como se escriba jeje) Sakura chan, sai  
Sakura y Tsunade: Naruto! que horas son estas de llegar!  
Naruto: Sa-Sakura-chan, vie... digo Tsunade. Pues veran hoy había una oferta de ramen, eran 2x1 y solo era hoy asi que... ( no pudo continuar porque sintio como 2 pares de puñetes de estampaban es su cara y lo dejaban inconsiente)  
Sakura: Eso es para que la próxima vez ignores el ramen y vengas más temprano bakaa! vamonos  
Sakura camina y coje el pergamino mientras Sai arrastra a naruto medio muerto por el camino)  
Ya iban en medio camino cuando todo empezo a oscurecer, todos decidieron campar ahí ya que la noche ya les caia encima y sería peligroso seguir andando.  
Sakura: bien chicos, yo voy a ver agua, naruto porque no vas a ver ramas y sai prapara las tiendas.  
Naruto y Sai: hai!  
Todos empezaron a hacer sus encomendados y Sakura fue al rio más cercano a recoger agua.  
Sakura: mmm?... aprovechando que es de noche y no estan aquí, mejor me pego un baño ^-^  
(inner de saku: si, buena idea)  
Sakura: pensé que te habías ido  
(inner de saku: sera muy dificil desaserte de mi)  
Sakura ignoro a su inner y empezó a devestirse y se metió al río sin sentir la presencia de alguien que la estaba observando minuisciosamente.  
Sakura: Ah!.. que relajante  
(inner de saku: sería mejor si tuvieramos un jabón)  
Sakura: Estamos en una misión de rango S, no tengo tiempo para pensar en jabones!  
(inner de saku: ya yo solo decía, no te enojes! u)  
Sakura: hmp!  
CRACK! (inner: vaya, tus efectos especiales son recien salidos de hollywood no? yo: calla que no dejas leer)  
Sakura: Quién está ahi? ( sacando un kunai de noce donde) (inner: uau, que específica yo: ya callate y no te metas!)  
?: vaya vaya ( dijo alguien con una voz arrogante) cuanto has crecido y no solo me refiero la estatura  
Sakura: quien es? muestrate ahora!  
?: tanto ha pasado que ni siquiera reconoces mi voz? ( Vió a lo lejos como una sombra se movía hacia ella, tenía una estatura alta con unos ojos tojos, entonces lo vió a la luz de la luna...)  
Sakura: no puede ser... ( dijo ella con los ojos debordados de la sorpresa pero a la vez con dolor)


	2. Secuestro?

?: valla, al parecer ya recordaste  
Sakura: que haces tu aquí, no deberías estar con esa serpiente, sasuke?  
sasuke: Eso ya no importa, orochimaru esta muerto  
Sakura: que! quien lo hizo? como...  
Sasuke: tu pregunta es fácil, yo lo hice, yo mate a orochimaru, pero no he venido con el propósito de entablar una conversación  
Sakura: entonces para que viniste traidor! ( dijo con un odio que podria matar a cualquiera, menos a sasuke)  
Sasuke: veraz, vengo a hacerte un trato que estoy seguro que aceptaras  
Sakura: y que te hace pensar eso Uchiha?  
Sasuke: porque no tienes escapatoria ( dijo con una sonrisita burlona)  
Sakura: Eh!  
Sasuke: Mira sakura, yo he estado planeando esto cuidadosamente para que no tuvieras alternativa.  
Sakura: haber intentalo ( dijo con los ojos fijos en el)  
Sasuke: TU vendras conmigo ahora o sino voy a matar a tus padres...  
Sakura: mis padres ya estan muertos sasuke...  
Sasuke: no me dejaste terminar ( dice sonriendo de una manera arrogante) matare a tus padres o a cualquier persona cercana a ti, inclusive naruto, ino... o a tu novio  
( sakura lo mira con una expresión de sorpresa, como si no se esperara esto)  
Sasuke: si sakura, te he estado vigilando y se todo sobre ti, incluso se sobre tu relación con ese AMBU, como se llamaba... a si Taichi  
Sakura: no! yo... voy contigo ( dijo mirando abajo mientra una lágrima rebelde salia de sus ojos, recorria su mejilla hasta caer al vacio)  
Sasuke: excelente respuesta, vistete y te espero a 2km de aqui debjo de un arbol sin hojas..  
( rapidamente salio de ahi como un rayo, mientras sakura estaba quieta en el mismo lugar porque no se había acordado de que estaba desnuda metida aun en el rio)  
Sakura: tsk! se me olvido completamente que me estaba bañando  
(inner de saku: Oye, tu crees que estaba hablando encerio, eso de lastimar a naruto, la cerda y a taichi-kun?)  
Sakura: no lo se pero lo mejor sera prevenir esto...  
salió del rio cubriendo su pecho con sus brazos, alcanzó sus ropas ninjas y se las puso, se dirigio al lugar donde acampaban sus compañeros ya dormidos , los miró a ambos de soslayo y rapiamente sacó un pergamino donde empezó a escribir...  
Sakura: ya terminé, esto chicos lo hago por ustedes ( miró a naruto) naruto... por favor cuidate y completa la misión.  
Se levantó y dejo el pergamino que ella escribió junto al pergamino de la misión en la maleta de su compañero, le dio un beso en la mejilla en modo de despedida, se dirijió a su tienda a coger sus pertenencias para dirijirse donde le esperaba aquella persona que alguna vez amó con locura, pero que ahora odiaba con su alma ( o eso creia), aquella persona que en el pasado daría su vida por el, pero que ahora preferia dar su vida tratandolo de matar... Sasuke Uchiha.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar al arbol sin hojas donde el Uchiha le había dicho que fuera.  
Lo encontro ahí, apoyado en el tronco de aquel árbol iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna.  
Sakura: *Dios, que guapo se ve...*  
( inner de saku: Parece un ángel caido del cielo *-*)  
Sakura: *si, todo un ángel... eh! pero que diablos estoy diciendo!*  
( inner de saku: admitelo, te volvió a gustar!)  
Sakura: *estas loca! como crees que me volveria a enamorar de el despues de lo que nos hizo! ademas tenemos a Taichi*  
( inner de saku: Taichi no esta mal, pero sasuke es... es...)  
Sakura: *ashh! ya callate!*  
Mientras seguía peleando con su inner, sasuke ya se había percatado de la presencia de esta, pero le pareció  
extraño que Sakura no dijera nada asi que x esta vez decidió empezar..  
Sasuke: vaya, ya era hora de que llegaras  
Sakura: (saliendo de la pelea con su inner) eh! que.. ah! eso que te importa Uchiha, ya llegue ahora para que me quieres?  
Sasuke: Eso es algo que no te incumbe, vamonos que por tu culpa ya es tarde  
Sakura: Si claro, todo es mi culpa no? Entonces quien te mando a secuestrarme!  
Sasuke: (perdiendo la cordura) PARA TU INFORMACIÓN YO NO TE ESTOY SECUESTRANDO! DEJA DE SER UNA MOLESTIA Y CAMINA!  
esas palabras le llegaron hasta el fondo de su corazón, se incrustaron como una daga, lastimando todo a su paso, dejando un gran hoyo.  
Uno bien profundo y probablemente incurable, bajo la cabeza mirando al piso y sintió como sus ojos se empañaron  
Sakura: *Dios voy a llorar, no puedo dejar que me vea llorar*  
Se vira y comienza a secarse rapidamente las lágrimas que empezaron a brotar. Cuando termina, se vira y empieza a caminar lentamente..  
Sasuke: vamos...  
Comienzan a saltar de árbol en árbol hacia el Norte, el viaje transcurre en silencio sin dirigirse la mirada...  
Iba amaneciendo poco a poco en el bosque y el equipo de la hoja ( bueno lo 2 que quedan) se levantaban.  
Sai: Hey! Naruto..  
Naruto: mmm... ramen!  
Sai: NARUTO DESPIERTA!  
Naruto: El que! Ah, buenos días Sai  
Sai: si buenos días -_-lll, muevete anda a despertar a Sakura  
Naruto: Hai! ^-^  
Naruto se dirige a la tienda de sakura y dic  
Naruto: Sakura-chan, ya es hora de... eh! Sakura-chan donde estas?... Sai hay problemas.. Sakura no esta! ha desaparecido  
Sai: que!


	3. Un sueño raro yHebi?

Naruto: si sai, mira!  
Abrio la tienda de Sakura y no habia nada, estaba totalmente vacia  
Sai: No puede ser...pero como no tiene sentido  
Naruto: Dios! q pudo haber pasado!...  
Dirigio la mirada a su bolso y se topo con 2 pergaminos  
Naruto: Sai mira... encontre estos pergaminos  
Sai: que dicen!  
Naruto: Este es el pergamino de la misióny este... tiene escrito algo que Sakura dejó  
Quitó la pequeña tira que mantenía el pergamino sellado, este se abrió dejando ver una carta diciendo:  
Naruto y sai:  
si leen esto es porque en estos momentos estoy muy lejos de aquí, así que no podran encontrarme. Por favor completen la mision, regresen a la aldea y diganle a Tsunade-sama que estoy bien. No ce cuando regresaré y no puedo decirles donde estoy porque ni yo misma lo se. No estoy sola y no fui secuestrada, hago esto por el bien de ustedes y de la aldea.  
Nó tengo nada mas q decir, cuidence y que tengan eito en la misión  
nos vemos: Sakura  
Al terminar de leer esto, Naruto no pudo evitar arrugar el pergamino y lanzarlo lejos  
Sai: Naruto calmate, sabemos que sakura esta bien  
Naruto: como sabes que esta bien si un cretino se la llevo!  
Sai: Ella dijo que no fue secuestrada y que tampocoestaba sola, ha de estar con alguien conocido, lo unico que podemos hacer poe ella es completar la mision y decirle a Tsunade-sama la situación  
Naruto: Argg!... entonces vamos rapido que no hay tiempo que perder!  
Asi recogieron todo lo más rápido que pudieron y volvieron a su misión solo que sin un miembro de su equipo. Mientras a muchos km de ese lugar...  
Se encontraba una pelirrosa dirigiendose a un lugar desconocido junto al menor de los Uchihas. El recorrido se le hacia dificil ya que no hbía dormido nada y estaba muy cansada, esquibava las ramas con difilcutad pues los parpados le pesaban, hasta que no vió una rama que tenía que esquivar y tropezo, estaba callendo en picada directamente hacia el suelo, tenía que prepararse porque la caída iba a ser muy fuerte.  
Ya preparada cerró los ojos, esperaba el impacto hacia el suelo duro y frío pero en vez de eso sintió algo suave y calido.  
Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban abrío un poco los ojos, al principió la imagen era borrosa pero pudo ddistinguir algo plano y blanco que era muy suave, tambien sintió como algo la tenia agarrada por la espalda y las piernas, alzó lo que más pudo la cabeza y vió una cabellera color azabache con destellos azulados. Ella ya conocía esa cabellera y solo una palabra se le vino a a mente *sasuke* quizo seguir analizando a aquel ser que tanto se parecía al Uchiha pero el sueño pudo más y se acomodo en el pecho de aquel extraño, aparte por el dulce aroma que enmanaba esa zona.  
Antes de perder todo sentido logro escuchar unas palabras las cuales no entendío muy bien por su falta de conciencia: eres una molestia, mi dulce molestia...

En un lugar obscuro, se encontaba una joven de cabellera rosada corriendo desesperadamente tratando de salir de aquel lugar  
Sakura: *Donde estoy, que es este lugar, por kami no veo nada!*  
De la nada ve enfrente de ella algo que emite una luz, pequeña pero que se podía ver a lo lejos. Fue corriendo hacia la luz y a medida que avanzaba, esta se iba haciendo más grande hasta que se vió envuelta en su totalidad.  
Tratando de buscar algo en ese lugar, escuchó una dulce melodía que le resulto familiar. A lo lejos pudo ver una pequeña casa que amedida que se acercaba se iba haciendo más grande y la melodía más fuerte. Se asomó por una de las ventanas que había y pudo ver a una señora parada con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos meneandolo de un lado a otro con sumo cuidado y cariño, entonces algo llamo su antencion la melodía que la señora estaba cantando la conocía y entonces recordó  
Sakura: *Esa cancion... me la solia cantar mi mamá cuando me iba a dormir de pequeña..*  
?: ..Las estrellas tu ves brillar, con tu amor podrán brillar más y para siempre con su luz, tus sueños se van a hacer realidad, tus sueños.. se harán con su... luz.  
?: vaya! que bonita canción  
?: gracias cariño, esa canción me la solía cantar mi madre cuando me iba a dormir de pequeña  
?: pues es hermosa!  
Se vió como un hombre se le acercaba a la señora y la abraza por detrás  
Sakura: *Al parecer son esposos, son una bella pareja pero que lastima que no pueda verlos, están de espalda u.u*  
?: Mira, al parecer se durmió  
?: Si, porque no mejor lo dejamos descansar y te hago un masaje?  
?: mm... suena bien  
La señora dejó al pequeño bulto en su cuna muy delicadamente y se fue acompañada de su marido ya haciendole los masajes (yo: XD)  
Sakura se acerco lentamente hacia la ventana que apuntaba hacia el lugar donde la señora habia dejado el pequeño bulto y lo vió era un pequeño bebe varón de tez blanca y pelo negro  
Sakura: *Por kami es tan hermoso kyaa! parece un muñeco de porcelana!.. ahora que lo veo bien se parece mucho a... sasuke*  
Efectivamente, el bebe era la misma imagen de sasuke, los mismos rasgos, los mismos flecos y lo ultimo que faltaba era tener los mismos ojos penetrantes. En ese mismo momento el bebe estaba empezando a abrir los ojos y cuando los abrio en su totalidad sorpresa fue la de Sakura al ver que los ojos del bebe no eran obscuros sino de otro color: verde  
Sakura: *Esos ojos, son iguales a los mios... pero como puede ser. Cierto los padres!, tengo que ver quienes son*  
Pero cuando Sakura se disponía a ir a verlos sintió como algo fuerte la jalaba, iba viendo la casa cada vez más lejos hasta que...  
Sakura: Ah!... q..que acaba de pasar?...fue...un sueño? No, no pudo haber sido...pero fue tan real! Eh! donde estoy? que es este lugar y este cuarto... Que hago con esta ropa! esta.. esta llena de símbolos Uchihas!  
Lentamente se levanto de la cama donde hace un momento estaba acostada, camino lentamente hacia la puerta y la abrió tratando de no hacer ruido. Salió al pasillo y se puso a caminar arrimada hacia la pared por preocupación y algo de miedo.  
Empezó a escuchar voces, cada vez más fuertes mientras se acercaba más, eran las voces de 2 hombres y 1 mujer  
?: Perdón sasuke por habernos demorado más de la cuenta  
?: si sasuke-sama pero obtuvimos información acerca de el  
?: sasuke-kun que bueno que volviste rapido, no sabes cuanto me gustaría haberte recibido  
Sakura se acerco un poco para poder ver quienes eran, pudo ver a sasuke, a su lado estaba un chico de cabello peliplateado, joven con dientes que parecian de tiburón, al lado de este estaba un hombre más alto de pelo color naranja corto y al lado de el una chica de pelo rojo muy maltratado con gafas y una ropa que dejaba mucho a la imaginación  
Miro al frente y se topo con los ojos de la peliroja, al parecer no sabía quien o que era, pero de pronto grito  
?: SASUKE-KUN, QUE HACE ESA TIPA CON CARA DE ZORRA EN LA CASA!


	4. Algo huele mal

Sakuras Pov  
Al principio no pude creer lo que esa p... no, no le seguire la corriente, lo que esa tipa me habia dicho, no llevaba ni 15 minutos conociendome y ya me habia tachado de zorra  
Sakura: Dilsculpa! como me llamaste?  
?: que eres sorda a que? ah! tal vez eres una lenta asi que lo deletreare lentamente Z-O-R-R-A, zorra entendiste!  
No podia creerlo, incluso se habia atrevido a repetirlo en mi cara, no puedo contenerme, esta si me las paga  
Sakura: escucha pelo de escoba, la unica que parece zorra aqui eres tu!  
?: Que dijiste pelo de chicle!, ya veras maldita...  
Narro yo  
Ambas se pusieron en posicion de pelea y estaban a punto de matarse cuando cierto pelinegro habló  
Sasuke: SAKURA, KARIN YA PAREN LAS 2, ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO ASI QUE YA BASTA!-lo dijo muy enojado  
Ambas se asustaron al ver el semblante serio y frío del uchiha, empezaron a retroceder y se quedaron caladas  
Sasuke: bueno-(dijo mas tranquilo) Juugo, Suigetsu descansen un poco y más tarde me dicen lo que obtuvieron  
Juugo & suigetsu: Hai  
Sasuke: ven sakura, te mostrare tu habitación...  
Sakura´s Pov  
Empezamos a subir las escaleras, se hizo un silencio muy incomodo y la verdad no tenia de que hablar...ah! lo tengo  
Sakura: sasuke, quienes eran esas personas?  
Sasuke: son mi nuevo equipo, el peliceleste se llama suigetsu, el de pelo naranja se llama juugo pero mantente a distancia de el que tiene otra personalidad asecina y lla otra se llama karin; de ahora en adelante tambien van a ser tu equipo  
Sakura: que! porque!  
Sasuke:Porque ahora estas aqui y haces lo que yo te digo entendiste!  
Sakura: y desde cuando TU me das ordenes eh!  
Sasuke: desde que yo soy el lider de este equipo y que si no me obedeces despidete de todos tus amigos de konoha!  
Sakura bajó la cabeza frustrada de no poder hacer nada al respecto, apretó las manos clavandose un poco las uñas haciendo que su mano sangre un poco.  
Llegaron a una habitación y sasuke abrio la puerta dejando ver un cuarto grande y luminoso.  
Ambos entraron al centro de la habitacion y sasuke dijo:  
Sasuke: bien aqui estaras hasta que nos cambieos de guarida, tu ropa esta en el armario, vístete y baja a cenar  
Diciendo esto, se fue dejando a sakura sola. Empezo a caminar alrededor de la habitacion y se paro frente al armario, decidió hacer casi por esta vez a sasuke lo abrio dejando ver ropa de gran variedad y colores  
Sakura: Wow, por kami que hermoso! es como estar en el paraiso y justo es de mi talla! pareciera como si ya supieran que iba a venir pero... como sasuke supo mi talla?  
-MINI FLASH BACK-  
Sasuke: Mira sakura, yo he estado planeando esto cuidadosamente para que no tuvieras alternativa.  
Sakura: haber intentalo ( dijo con los ojos fijos en el)  
Sasuke: TU vendras conmigo ahora o sino voy a matar a tus padres...  
Sakura: mis padres ya estan muertos sasuke...  
Sasuke: no me dejaste terminar ( dice sonriendo de una manera arrogante) matare a tus padres o a cualquier persona cercana a ti, inclusive naruto, ino... o a tu novio  
( sakura lo mira con una expresión de sorpresa, como si no se esperara esto)  
Sasuke: si sakura, te he estado vigilando y se todo sobre ti, incluso se sobre tu relación con ese AMBU, como se llamaba... a si Taichi  
-FIN DEL MINI FLASH BACK-  
Sakura: Cierto me ha estado vigilando, pero ya es el colmo que hasta la talla de ropa alla visto mmm... aqui algo huele mal... no encerio algo huele mal!  
Sakura salio fuera de su cuarto y pudo ver como un humo negro subia desde la escalera, rapidamente se tapo la nariz con la manga de su ropa y bajo cuidadosamente encontrandoce con una sorpresa...


	5. Recordando

Sakura´s POV  
No podía creer lo que veia, millón humo negro saliendo de la puerta en la que me imagino era la cocina, asustada de que alguien esté herido, entré y pregunte:  
Sakura: Hey! todos estan bien?  
Suigetsu: No sakura-san, el pavo no sobrevivo por la culpa de un monstruo horrible con lentes!  
Karin: Callate idiota, el culpable es Juugo eh... no me dijo bien el tiempo!  
Juugo: pero si yo te lo dije bien, tu dijiste que para que se cocine más rapido encender más el horno  
Karin: eh!... etto... yo, pues...  
Suigetsu: la cuestion es que por la culpa de la pelos de escoba nos quedamos sin comer  
Karin: Que dijiste imbecil!  
Sakura: Oigan, oigan y si yo preparo la cena, tengo experiencia cocinando  
Suigetsu: buehh! que más da, simplemente no te demores mucho sakura-san  
Sakura: claro ^-^  
30 minutos despues...  
Sakura: ya esta, no es lo mismo que un pavo pero si bastara  
Se veía en la mesa 5 pescados fritos con ensalada de tomate, lechuga y pepino, en otra vandeja varios onigiris, papas al horno con salsa de queso y otra salsa de cebolla ( no se si les suene raro pero en mi país comemos eso bastante menos los onigiris claro! )  
todos:ittadakimasu!  
Suigetsu:mmm... sakura-san..ñam..esto esta muy... ñam ñam.. muy bueno-dijo hablando con la boca llena  
Juugo: no esta solo bueno, esta ricísimo! ^-^-  
Sakura: jeje gracias  
Karin: yo he probado mejores hmp!  
Todos terminaron de comer y dejaron todos los platos sucios sobre la mesa, sakura los estaba empezando a recoger cuando juugo dijo:  
Juugo: Srta. sakura permitame ayudarla con los platos-dijo cogiendo los platos y llevandolos al lavadero  
Sakura: gracias Juugo, yo limpiaré la mesa  
Ambos estaban haciendo sus quehaceres en silencio hasta que Sakura dijo:  
Sakura: Juugo, donde esta Sasuke?-dijo en un tono frío y algo melancólico  
Juugo: A de estar entrenando entre los bosques, Sasuke-sama casi nunca nos acompaña a la hora de cenar  
Sakura: Ah...  
Juugo: por cierto, Srta. Sakura puedo hacerle una pregunta?  
Sakura: claro Juugo dime  
Juugo: como conocio a sasuke-sama? digo fue algo para el?  
Sakura inmediatamente detuvo su trabajo y miro hacia abajo mientras millones de recuerdos golpeaban su cabeza, recuerdos cuando todos estaban unidos, cuando eran el equipo 7...  
Sakura:...bueno...hace mucho tiempo atras, Sasuke y yo eramos compañeros de equipo junto a otro chico... los tres nos llevabamos muy bien, haciamos muchas misiones juntos hasta que...el.. decidio irse hacia la oscuridad abandonando la aldea, abandonandonos a nosotros. Intetamos de todo para que no se fuera pero fue en vano.  
Juugo: ya veo, perdone por haber tocado este tema Srta. sakura  
Sakura: no importa Juugo, eso quedo en el pasado ya no se puede hacer nada.  
Los 2 seguian charlando sin fijarse de una presencia que los habia estado escuchando desde el principio  
Karin:* mierda, esa pelos de chicle conoce más a mi sasuke-kun que yo, pero esto no sera asi, sasuke-kun será mio aun así tenga que matar a quien sea*  
Todos estaban ya en sus respectivos cuartos, eran las 10:36 para ser exactos y aún no habían rastros del pelinegro  
Sakura que recien salia se había terminado de bañar y andaba con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo y otra en su pelo, se sento en la cama, miró hacia la ventana y pensó  
Sakura:*Sasuke no viene , le habra pasado algo?*  
(inner de saku: parece que alguien esta preocupada)  
Sakura:*De que tonteras hablas, porque habría de preocuparme de el si ya es un hombre grande  
(inner de saku: porque aun lo quieres)  
Sakura:*Que! te volviste más loca de lo que ya estas!, como popdria seguir amandolo despues de lo que me hizo!  
(inner de saku: 1.- más respeto conmigo, 2.- yo dije quererlo no amarlo)  
Sakura: ESO NO SE VALE! Querer y amar es lo mismo no? jeje ^^u  
(inner de saku: No! ¬¬  
Se escucharon unos pasos acercándose cada vez más fuertes hacia la puerta de sakura y la abren sin ni siquiera tocar  
Sasuke: Sakura, solo venía a avisarte que... 


	6. Oh por Dios!

Sakura quedó mirando a Sasuke que había quedado en shock por alguna razón.  
De inmediato recordó que estaba en toalla, miro hacia si misma y vio que la toalla dejaba ver como medio muslo y al parecer no se había dado cuenta mientras charlaba con su inner que la toalla se había aflojado un poco dejando ver un escote algo pronunciado, inmediatamente se sonrojó e intento taparse pero ya era demasiado tarde

Sasuke´s POV  
Ya había terminado de entrenar, al parecer me demoré más de la cuenta porque cuando divisé la mini casa en donde vivíamos, las luces estaban apagadas. Entre y fuí directamente a la cocina para ver que había hecho Karin esta vez de comer, me dan escalofríos de tan solo pensar la última vez que comí su comida me dolió el estómago y se me aflojo el estomago durante 3 días sin mencionar las veces que vomite; abrí el refrigerador y encontré un pescado frito con onigiris y papas, lo saque y lo calenté un poco. Cuando lo probé para mi buena suerte no estaba quemado, las papas y onigiris estaban muy ricos, comí todo muy rápido y lavé todo al terminar. Subí los escalones para irme a acostar, ya todos al parecer estaban dormidos ya que sabían que mañana nos íbamos a levantar temprano porque nos íbamos a cambiar de guarida como lo hacemos cada 4 meses, en ese instante me acorde que se me había olvidado decírselo a Sakura; miro hacia su puerta y ví una luz debajo de esta, al parecer estaba despierta. Sin pensarlo 2 veces me dirigí hacia su puerta y la abrí de una sola  
Sasuke: Sakura, solo venía a avisarte que...-en ese momento abrí los ojos y no pude creer lo que veía  
Narro Yo  
Ya era demasiado tarde para ambos, sakura es toalla y por mas que trato de taparse, Sasuke ya la había visto  
Sasuke aún no podía creerlo, estaba viendo a su antigua compañera de equipo como Dios la trajo al mundo solo con una toalla cubriéndola. En ese momento varias imágenes de ella y el vinieron a su cabeza y al ocurrir esto un ligero sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.  
Sakura ya más tapada por una sabana miró a Sasuke, al ver que aún seguía viéndola se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba y le gritó  
Sakura: SASUKE ACASO PIENSAS QUEDARTE AHÍ TODA LA NOCHE VIENDOME!  
Sasuke: ( ya reaccionando) Eh!... solo quería avisarte que mañana nos vamos y ponte algo que es demasiado tarde para que andes desnuda! /  
Cerró la puerta rápidamente y se dirigió a su cuarto  
Sakura: Acaso eso era un sonrojo?, eso es imposible alguien como el jamás se sonrojaría, mejor dejo de hablar bobadas y me visto antes de que alguien entre y me vea semi-desnuda  
Mientras en la habitación de Sasuke...  
Cierto pelinegro se encontraba acostado en su cama meditando lo que acababa de pasar hacia un momento.  
Mente de sasuke  
-Dios que me pasa, porque me siento asi! Argg, he visto a varias mujeres en las mismas condiciones que ella y peores y nunca me había sentido así. Si no fuera porque en ese momento me gritó me le hubiera tirado encima y quien sabe que le hubiera hecho, casi hago perder todo el plan!  
?: Que no es obvio la razón es simple, es porque sientes algo más por ella que una simple atracción!  
-¿quién eres tu?  
Inner de sasu: Soy tu conciencia, tu inner. Yo soy tu otro tú!  
-Lo que me faltaba, tener una voz chillona en mi cabeza  
Inner de sasu: Oye más respeto, volviendo al otro tema lo que tu sientes es algo más como te dije!  
-Estas demente, como puedo sentir algo más si tengo una venganza que cumplir. No tengo tiempo para sentimientos absurdos  
Inner de sasu: Estas mintiendo!  
-Como sabes que miento eh!  
Inner de sasu: Porque yo soy tu y sé que tu sientes algo por ella, algo que sentiste mucho tiempo atrás pero lo enterraste en lo más profundo de tu ser o al menos eso es lo que creíste  
-No sé de qué hablas...  
Inner de sasu: Claro que sabes y te acuerdas muy bien cuando lo hiciste, fue aquel día cuando..  
-CALLATE! NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLAR DE COSAS QUE NO TIENEN SENTIDO, LO QUE PASÓ ESA NOCHE FUE UN SIMPLE ERROR QUE NO SE VOLVERÁ A COMETER ASI QUE LARGATE Y DEJAME DORMIR!  
Inner de sasu: hmp! como quieras pero tan solo piénsalo un poco  
Apagó la luz y se quedó dormido al instante, la casa quedó en una penunbra completa ya que todos ahora si estaban dormidos... 


	7. 1er beso? interesante

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...  
Sakura: ahhhh (bostezo XD) mmm... dormí bien, eh! Pero que...

?: vaya ya era hora de que despertaras pelo de chicle  
Sakura: Karin!... sabes que una persona se puede morir del susto si ve algo feo de mañana recién despertándose?  
Karin: de que hablas frentona!  
Sakura: en fin cállate que me vas a dejar sorda!, donde están los demás?  
Karin: no te lo diré, solo diré que ellos no están aquí  
Sakura: Perfecto! Mi oportunidad para escapar  
Karin: Ahh no, ni creas que te dejare ir de aquí  
Sakura: y porque no lo harías? te conviene  
Karin: Créeme si mi sasukito no me hubiera dicho que no te dejara ir, por mi te hubieras largado ahorita  
Sakura: y desde cuando sasuke decide si yo me quedo o no?  
Karin: mira niñita, no te conviene hacer enojar a "mi" sasuke  
Sakura: "tu" sasuke, vaya nunca pensé que sasuke tuviera mal gusto  
Karin: que dijiste zorra  
Sakura: Mira quién habla si la zorra aqui eres tú!  
Karin: esta me las pagas-mientras decía esto se preparaba para atacar  
Sakura: ven si puedes  
Mientras las 2 chicas estaban a punto de matarse los chicos que estaban a unos km. de ahí regresaban de recolectar información acerca de Itachi y su paradero obteniendo información muy complaciente  
Sui: ahh (bostezo) que cansado, bueno conseguimos más info. de la que esperábamos  
Juugo: al menos sabemos que Uchiha Itachi va a pasar por la aldea del arroz, hay que preparar la emboscada... por cierto, sasuke-sama crees que hiciste bien en dejarlas solas a esas 2?  
De la nada sale volando un mueble hacia ellos y casi golpea a suigetsu  
Sui: pero que #*.-?/ es esto!, es nuestro mueble?  
Sasuke: (regresando en si) *Tsk, esas mujeres, que no pueden estar ni un minuto a solas?* Vamos rápido  
Mientras en la guarida Hebi  
Saku-Karin: *mierda.. es más resistente de lo que pensé*  
Karin: AHHH! MALDITA SEA, PORQUE NO TE VAS DE UNA VEZ, A QUE VINISTE AQUI!  
Sakura: PARA TU INFORMACIÓN, YO NO QUIZE VENIR AQUÍ! ME AMENAZARON Y CREEME SI SUPIERA EL CAMINO DE REGRESO YA ME HUBIERA IDO!  
Cuando estaban a punto de volver a pelear  
Sasuke: YA CALMENSE LAS 2!-dijo con el sharingan activado  
Sakura: Sasuke!  
Karin: sasukitooo (se le tira encima a sasuke) wuaahhh esa pelo de chicle casi me mata wuaahh  
Sasuke: ARGGHH! callate y largate adentro, todos igual  
Todos se marchan, cuando sasuke toma de la muñeca a sakura  
Sasuke: menos tú  
Sakura: Que quieres ahora  
Sasuke: que pasó aqui..  
Sakura: Porque no le preguntas a la zorrita esa de tu compañera y me dejas la vida en paz! Suficiente con verte todos los días  
Esta vez sasuke la toma bruscamente a sakura y la arrincona contra un árbol  
Sasuke: celosa?  
Sakura: ni en 1 millón de años- dijo viendolo fijamente  
Sasuke: encerio?- acercandose lentamente a su rostro  
Sakura:(zafandose del agarre bruscamente) Q-Que crees que haces!  
Sasuke: darte lo que quieres no?  
Sakura: Ni en tus sueños le daría mi 1er beso a alguien como tu! u  
(inner de saku: Ambas sabemos que si!)  
Sakura:*Asshh tu de nuevo, dejame en paz*  
Y se dirigió a su habitación, mientras tanto...  
Sasuke: Con que 1er beso ehh... suena aún más interesante 


	8. Me confundes

Mientras tanto en Konoha, Naruto había enviado una paloma mensajera avisando la desaparición de su compañera y de la carta que esta había dejado, por supuesto Tsunade sabía a lo que se enfrentaba porque había escuchado "rumores" del Uchiha  
Tsunade: Búsquenla en cada rincón del país y tráiganla sana y salva. SALGAN AHORA!  
Anbus: Hai!- y se fueron en diferentes direcciones  
Tsunade: No te preocupes Sakura, te encontraremos *Tsk, ese Uchiha... donde se la haya llevado por "esa" razón juro que lo castro para que no la cumpla!*

En La Guarida Hebi...  
Cierta chica de cabellos rosados y ojos de color jade estaba meditando lo que acababa de pasar con el Uchiha menor.  
Sakura: Dios! que acaba de pasar ahí abajo  
inner Es obvio, sasuke-kun casi nos besa kyaaaa!)  
Sakura: Eso ya lo se! solo quiero saber porque lo iba hacer  
inner : Eso que importa, casi nos besa  
Sakura: A ti no te importar pero a mi sí, nunca he dado mi primer beso, ni siquiera a mi novio y yo quiero que sea especial no así como así!  
TOC TOC  
Sakura: quien?  
Sui: nee sakura-san ya esta la comida, despues de eso partimos dentro de 2 horas  
Sakura: Gracias por avisar Suigetsu, ya bajo  
Sui: ok  
Después de que Suigetsu se fue, intento seguir meditándolo un poco más pero no tenía caso seguir haciéndolo, el Uchiha ciertamente hacia cosas que la confundían y no la dejaban tranquila. Respiro lentamente unos cortos segundos y salió de su habitación para ir cenar. Cuando llego a la cocina, rápidamente se sentó en la silla y empezó a comer sin mirar a nadie, comía desesperadamente para tratar de terminar más rápido para así evitar toparse con el Uchiha pero ella podía sentir la mirada del él sobre ella observando cada movimiento. A veces levantaba un poco la mirada para ver si ya no la estaba mirando y se topaba con esos ojos negros que tanto la hipnotizaban, rápidamente corría la mirada enfocándose en su plato el cual no tenía ni la mitad comido. Ya estaba cansada de este jueguito, en estos últimos años después de que el la dejara tirada en aquel banco se puso a entrenar más que nunca y parte de su entrenamiento estaba "no perder el control de la situación jamás" y el con tan solo mirarla le estaba haciendo perder el control.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de la silla, puso sus manos sobre la mesa, miró al Uchiha y dijo o más bien ordeno:  
Sakura: Podrías dejar de mirarme así!  
Sasuke: Hmp, yo miro como quiero..  
Sakura: Si pero como me mirabas no!  
Sasuke: y según tu como te mirabas-dijo sonriendo de medio lado  
Sakura: Pues... de una manera...extraña!-dijo algo nerviosa  
Sasuke: Eso no responde la pregunta sa-ku-ra  
Sakura: ah! mejor olvídalo quieres, ya termine de comer me voy!  
Subió las escaleras frustrada por lo que acababa de ocurrir con sasuke y diciendo varios insultos hacia el por lo bajo. Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta, se tiró a la cama, se tapó con la almohada y empezó a gritar. Botó toda la frustración, tristeza, furia a través de él, se levantó después de eso y se quedó sentada en la cama y dijo:  
Sakura: Ya falta poco para irnos, mejor me baño  
TOC TOC  
Sakura: Quién es?  
Sasuke: Soy yo..  
Sakura: Que quieres  
Sasuke: que me abras la puerta  
Sakura: no..  
Sasuke: Sakura abre esa puerta  
Sakura: no..  
Sasuke: Sakura, se me está acabando la paciencia, o abres o la tumbo yo  
Sakura: No te la voy a abrir!  
Sasuke: Tú lo pediste  
PUM CRASH (yo: mis efectos especiales son un asco, no había presupuesto XD)  
Sakura: AHH! UCHIHA ME TIRASTE LA PUERTA!  
Sasuke: Eso pasa por no quererme abrir!  
Sakura: Que no puedo tener 1 min. de privacidad!, dime que quieres  
Sasuke: Que es lo que diablos te pasó abajo  
Sakura: A ti que te importa, tengo mis razones  
Sasuke: Las quiero saber  
Sakura: Para que, son MIS razones!  
Sasuke: Igual dímelas  
Sakura: Sasuke si piensas que te las voy a decir estas mal!, ahora te puedes ir que quiero bañarme!  
Sasuke: Hmp, me debes una explosión...por cierto cierra la ventana  
Sakura: por qué?  
Sasuke: Porque alguien puede entrar y te haría algo malo... digo te puedes refriar y sería algo muy molesto llevarte  
Sakura: Sasuke tu...  
Pero Sasuke ya se había ido  
Sakura: Acaso... estaba preocupado?.. No, no creo, Sasuke Uchiha jamás se preocuparía por alguien que no fuera él.. o sí? 


	9. Error

Aviso: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Con Sasuke

Sasuke: *Por dios, porque dije eso!, a mí no me importa lo que le pase solo la quiero para eso y ya! pero aún así siento un instinto protector hacia ella!*... debo de estar estresado nada más, necesito desestresarme*- pero no se había dado cuenta de que había dicho esta última frase en voz alta y de repente..

Karin: sasuke-kun! yo puedo ayudarte a "DESESTRESARTE" mucho!

Sasuke: Karin?...hmp q más da...

Sasuke´POV

Abrí los ojos y mire a todos lados, no recordaba mucho en donde estaba; me acomodo un poco mejor y siento que mi brazo choca con algo. Me volteo y veo a Karin acostada a un lado mío si ropa, me veo y estaba en el mismo estado. Inmediatamente varias imágenes de lo ocurrido anteriormente con ella golpean mi cabeza, supe que lo había hecho de nuevo con ella cuando yo mismo me prohibí hacerlo. Miro el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa al lado de mi cama y marcaban las 6:11 p.m, me quedaban exactamente 19 minutos para partir hacia el país del arroz para buscar a Itachi y por culpa de esta mujer (Karin) el tiempo se me fue de las manos. Me levanto y rápidamente me pongo un bóxer, miro al suelo y trato de buscar mi camisa; luego de encontrarla levanto la cabeza, miro a Karin y le grito:

Sasuke: KARIN! DESPIERTA!

Karin: Eh! Q…Que paso?

Sasuke: LARGATE A CAMBIAR DE ROPA QUE POR TU CULPA ESTOY TARDE!

Karin: Hay sasuke-kun, no es necesario que partamos hoy,por lo menos yo no quiero, que tal mañana en la mañana; hasta mientras ven que te hago un masaje-dijo pícaramente mientras se destapaba y dejaba al descubierto sus piernas

Sasuke no aguanto más su impertinencia así que semi-vestido la agarró bruscamente del brazo y la tiró fuera de su cuarto

Sasuke: Donde vuelvas a desafiar una orden mía, no volverás a ver el sol nuevamente ENTENDIDO!

Karin : H..Hai

Sasuke: Ahora lárgate a cambiarte!

Sasuke´s POV

Karin se fue lo más rápido que pudo con mi sabana cubriéndola, cerré la puerta de un golpe y volví a la búsqueda de mi pantalón. Por eso no me gustaba acostarme con ella, siempre que lo hacía desobedecía mis órdenes como si fuera que, esa es la razón por la que en cada viaje siempre busco satisfacer mis "necesidades" con alguna mujer de por ahí siempre y cuando no sea virgen. He aprendido con el pasar del tiempo a controlarme y no venirme para así evitar cualquier cosa y los preservativos, hasta ahora nunca lo he hecho y si alguna vez pasó fueron muy pocas. Por fin pude terminar de vestirme mientras pensaba en la osadía e impertinencia de Karin y la razón que me hizo aceptar su propuesta, nada más ni nada menos que Sakura!; ella siempre será una molestia y estorbo en mi vida pero la necesito para algo importante. Desde que me enteré del poder de su clan supe que ella sería la indicada para este trabajo aunque después de que lo cumpliera ya vería que haría con ella. Salgo de la habitación y me dirijo rápidamente abajo donde encuentro a mi equipo incluida ella (Sakura) esperándome en la sala con cara de fastidio.

Narro yo

Inmediatamente cogió sus cosas y salió por la puerta con su equipo siguiéndolo. El viaje hacia el país del arroz duraba 12 horas desde su ubicación si se apresuraban llegarían en 10 horas. Saltando de árbol en árbol en silencio iba el equipo Hebi hacia su destino que le depararía sorpresas, especialmente a 2 integrantes de su grupo.

Sakura´s POV

Íbamos saltando de árbol en árbol, el silencio que habitaba ahí era incómodo y muy estresante. Sabía que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar y lo haría si no conociera tan bien a sasuke. Él es capaz de cualquier cosa y no dudaría en seguirme y quizá matarme. Pero aun así no podía, la vida de mis amigos y novio corrían peligro y no estaba dispuesta a ponerlas en riesgo. Para que rayos sasuke me quería, que tengo de especial, si bien es cierto mejoré en Taijutsu y soy la mejor ninja medico en Konoha pero nada más… espero…

9 horas después…

Ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino El País Del Arroz, llegamos rápido porque nunca paramos ni siquiera a tomar agua. Todos estábamos cansados, sedientos y hambrientos.

Sasuke: Vayan a comer algo que necesitaran toda su fuerza, después de que terminen vayan a una posada que se encuentra a medio kilómetro fuera de este pueblo; recuerden que tienen que llegar antes de las 5, tiene 1 hora…es todo vayan!

Todos nos separamos, yo por mi parte busque algo de comer y lo único que estaba abierto a las 4:30 a.m era un puesto de dangos, no me quedo de otra y entre sin saber que alguien me observaba…

* * *

Gracias por leer, encerio me animan a escribir aun mas jijiji

Nos vemos :)


End file.
